


You're the Real Hero

by 19supercorp96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heroes of National City, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19supercorp96/pseuds/19supercorp96
Summary: A soft, quiet night with our two fave heroines.Setting&Time: After S3
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	You're the Real Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smol fic I had lying around and don't really have anything else to add, so I hope you enjoy!

The lights of National City shone brightly even with it nearing 10PM, the city was still bustling. Cars being driven on the roads back to homes and some towards clubs. Some stores were closing and some were just opening. There were business buildings still buzzing through the night.

Kara was high up in the night air listening to the city for any call for Supergirl. When nothing came up, she opened her eyes, the city lights were still there and the people continued on with their work and chatters. She was in the middle of the city near CatCo.

"Supergirl."

Her lips automatically formed a smile. She flew closer to one of the tallest buildings of National City.

"Miss Luthor. It's quite late."

"I could say the same to you. But then I suppose Supers don't need much sleep?" She raised one of her eyebrows and if she was Kara right now she would be a bumbling mess.

But she was still up high, her cape billowing in the air and her family emblem proudly on her chest, she replies with confidence, "Not entirely, I'm not exactly invulnerable."

Lena's eyebrows furrow, her eyes not focusing on anything particular as she remembers. Remembers how the hero fell on the concrete floor, bleeding from her forehead. It was a memory ingrained into her mind, proof that the super is not as indestructible as she was thought of by the people.

Kara landed next to Lena on the balcony.

"But a healthy dose of potstickers sure help, too."

Lena laughs, not the free, boisterous laugh Kara Danvers always hears, this one is a bit more controlled and soft. It's the one Lillian taught her to do, she remembers telling her that story. Well, not her. Kara.

"I don't suppose Kara was the one who introduced you to it?" Her lips curl up in a playful smirk. Kara's heart skips a beat. Of the look or of the lie, she can never really tell.

"Exactly, she has good taste." Supergirl, not Kara, stands with her fists on her hips. Then suddenly the playfulness in her green eyes were gone and a look of softness overtook her. "I wouldn't say the same with her wardrobe, " Lena says with a smirk on her face.

"Wha - Hey! "

Lena raises her eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"I mean.. I-I like her clothes, they look simple and comfortable." She adds in a nod to support her case. "It adds to her personality."

"Hmmm." Lena definitely looks amused now. "I guess that's true."

Green eyes flit back to the view of the city. A look of relaxation settles in, for Kara she can't exactly find anything relaxing with the noises of the city, the view was wonderful although the ever busy city was always buzzing with noises but as she stood beside Lena, she can find someone or something to focus on.

"Thank you."

"What ever for?"

"For everything." Lena turned to look at the blonde hero. "You have been more of a hero than I have."

Lena chuckled, "I don't think the things I've done are anywhere near the heroic acts you have."

"That's not true." Kara stepped closer to the CEO, "You saved this whole city, twice, turned in your own mother, and constantly, every single day you have nothing but the best interest at heart for the citizens of National City."

Lena stood agape at the compassionate speech the blonde had given her. Only one other blonde had such intense look in her eyes whenever Lena was troubled.

"And you... always choose to do good." Green eyes widened at the smile sent her way.

"Supergirl."

"You saved Sam. Even if I wanted them to be completely gone, because I was afraid of what else could happen if I let them live for even a second longer. I let fear control me, I was willing to let a good person die if it meant saving the city." _And keeping you safe._

"She's my friend, I couldn't let anything happen to her. She has a daughter waiting for her, everyday."

Supergirl nodded. "You're a real hero, Lena Luthor."

Lena's arms crossed on their own accord, she wasn't used to praises especially not from National City's hero. She took a deep breathe, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, Supergirl."

Lena and Supergirl smiled at each other until Lena gently looked away, having an odd feeling in her chest, she moved to speak when the blonde hero stepped closer to the rails of her balcony. "Duty calls?"

"Yes, trouble at a pub." Kara hesitated for a bit. "You should get home and uh…sleep."

"I will if you will, Supergirl."

"Let's shake on it," Kara thrust her hand out and Lena stared at it for a moment, but then she looked at those deep, blue eyes and it was like she was seeing the hero for the first time. Her hand clasped with the firm but warm hand of the hero. "Good night Ms. Luthor."

And she was off.

"Good night… Supergirl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
